I need you
by robyndistrict12
Summary: When brave,cheeky Jack crosses paths with the beautiful and private Queen Elsa will romance bloom?. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Elsa had just turned twenty-one. Her parents and family had celebrated her birthday party late into the night. She was tired and

wanted to go to bed. Her father had decided she was to marry Prince Hans of the neighboring island. Elsa had refused and ran from

the door up to her bedroom. She was walking down the corridor when she saw a thin layer of ice on the floor. She frowned. She hadn't

left a trail at all,she was careful when they had company,she only had to look at her little sister be reminded of that. Anna been very

young when Elsa injured her and Elsa never let herself forget the danger she had put her sister in. Following the tracks it stopped at a

closet. Elsa should have went and got a servant but Elsa being as nosy as she was opened the door. There was a figure hunched up in

the corner. The closet was dark and smelt strongly of mothballs taking all her courage she cleared her throat. 'Excuse me' she said.

The figure launched at her producing a staff which they pointed at her. Elsa's hands shot up in her protective stance. It was a boy,a

very attractive boy at that. He was tall and deathly pale. He had short white hair and piercing blue eyes. She looked down he was

wearing a blue hoodie and short brown trousers but he wore no shoes. 'Who are you' she asked. The boy looked back at the girl who

dared to question him. She was tall and very slender. She had long white hair like his own floating down her back. She had piercing

blue eyes and was wearing a simple but very tight fighting silver dress. She was beautiful. 'I said,who are you?' The threatening voice

brought his senses back. 'I am Jack' he said 'and you are?' 'Elsa' she replied. I nodded and walked across the carpet floating slightly.

'Can I help you?' Elsa asked disgusted at the boys cheek. 'Nah' he said. Elsa went red with anger and threw a sharp sheet of ice at

him. Jack threw up his staff and froze it in the air. He walked across and pushed her against the wall his face dangerously close to hers.

He whispered softly in her ear 'Did no one ever teach you,Ice is dangerous it gets people hurt. Elsa tried to move but the boy was too

strong. 'I know how dangerous ice is' he said 'So don't risk people'. Elsa scoffed. 'I know,I have had traumatic experiences and know

enough,so don't come in here,to my home and criticize me'. With that she pushed forward catching Jack off guard. He fell over Elsa

landing softly on top of him. 'Okay' she said. Jack smirked and said 'I like you Elsa'. 'well' said Ella getting up and walking away 'I don't

like you'. Jack floated along next to her turning in the air. Elsa tired to walk faster but Jack was fast. Too fast. 'Look' said Elsa stopping.

'Do you want something?' Yeah' said Jack 'You'. Elsa raised her eyebrows.

* * *

_**Thank you,please read and review!**_

_**Thanks guys! ~R~**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Excuse me?" asked Elsa her voice dripping with venom. Jack laughed and flicked his hair away. "I'm here to save you?" Elsa scoffed from who? "The boogie man?" A large crash made her jump. "No" said said Jack grabbing her hand "Him". He ran down the corridor Elsa hanging onto him. The castle rumbled and screams filled the air. The smell of smoke infested Elsa notstills and made her want to faint. Jack kept running and Elsa's fingers slipped from his reach. He felt her grip release immediately and turned Elsa lay on the floor unconscious. He ran back and looked down into her face. Her cheeks pale and her yes were closed her shimmering eyeshadow standing out. He bent down and picked her up. He couldn't let Pitch get her or him for that matter two ice powers were better than one. A black long wave started to follow him,he ran on trying to keep their fingers away from Elsa. She stirred in his arms. He groaned and ran on to what looked like a dinning room. He ran in and banged the door behind him. He walked to the center of the room and placed Elsa on the floor. She was breathing normally so she was okay. A loud bang opened the door and threw Jack backwards. In entered a tall man in a black cloak. Black wisps floated next to him. He grinned showing a row of black teeth. "Hello Jack" he said. Jack moved backwards so that Elsa was behind him. "What do you want Pitch?" Pitch grinned. "Isn't it obvious?" He singled to the black wisps that started to close in on Jack.


End file.
